


Faxina

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Estava limpando a louça da cristaleira antiga que ganhara da família..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faxina

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o [Desafio de Dezembro](http://nchiostru.dreamwidth.org/110719.html?thread=7295) da comunidade Nchiostru.

Estava limpando a louça da cristaleira antiga que ganhara da família. Não tinha valor algum e era um trambolho rococó de gosto duvidoso. Estela gostava daquela mobília e por isso não chegara perto dela desde que se separaram. Mas já era hora de limpar aquela poeira toda.

Tirara tudo do móvel para limpá-lo e agora estava lavando a louça. Ensaboando o saleiro pelo buraco do fundo, onde se coloca o sal, com o dedo médio apoiando a esponja lá dentro, sentiu um espasmo na boceta.

Parou, percebendo o que ocorrera, mas continuou a deslizar a esponja macia dentro do saleiro, rodando devagar, inserindo até a base do dedo para limpar completamente o interior.

Estava ficando exitada. Com o saleiro. Jura?

Lembrava-se vagamente da última vez que transara. Tinha se dedicado a reconstruir seu coração e acabara deixando de lado por um bom tempo certas necessidades. Era hora de limpar a poeira de outros lugares.


End file.
